playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Lara Croft for PSASBR
Lara Croft is the main protagonist of the Tomb Raider series and appears as a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I AM NOT AFRAID At the age of 21 she just finished her collage education. She signs on for an expedition to Asia, to search for the Lost Fleet of Kublai Khan. A violent storm shipwrecks her on an remote island in the Dragon Triangle. THE LEGACY OF LARA CROFT *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomb Raider II'' *''Tomb Raider III'' *''Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation'' *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' *''Tom Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider Legend'' *''Tomb Raider Underworld'' *''"Tomb Raider"'' Arcade Opening While Lara is at her Camp Base she decides to go on an adventure. She equipps herself and heads out on adventure in the hope that she can find something special. Rival Name: Sora Reason: When Lara encounters Sora she examinates his Keyblade and thinks that must be the special artifact that could be found somewhere in this area. She commands to hand it over, but Sora says he can't do that. Lara then fights Sora instead hoping to get the Keyblade afterwards. Connection: Both Sora and Lara Croft have something to do with movies. While Sora's games involve going to Disney worlds that are based on Disney movies and cartoons, Tomb Raider has had several film adaptations in the past. Both also travel to different places, usually in search of someone or something. Sora is owned by Square Enix and Square Enix also got the rights of Tomb Raider recently. Ending After Lara returned from her adventure she figured out that the Keyblade wasn't really the artifact she was looking for and that it belonged to the boy. She however now knows that she has found another artifact, one that will give her the power to continue her adventures. Gameplay Lara is a rather fast moving character, although not the fastest. She has various weapons equipped that help her in combat. NOTE: Her moveset may change because her game isn't out yet. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Punch Combo' - - preforms three punches after each other. *'Machete Stab' - or - stabs with a machete forwards. *'High Kick' - - does a powerful high kick. *'Downstroke '- - bashes against the opponent to get them to the ground. *'Punch Combo' - (midair) *'Machete Stab' - or (midair) *'Salto Kick' - (midair) - does a backwards salto, kicking opponents in her way. *'Dive Kick' - (midair) - kicks downwards. (Triangle Moves) *'Axe Swing' - - cuts into an opponent and throws them behind her. *'Gun Shot' - or - rapidly shoots with her pistols. *'Torch Throw' - - throws a torch into the air, that can be angled. * Precise Shot - - shoots an arrow with her bow, which direction can be determinated. *'Axe Swing '- (midair) *'Gun Shot '- or (midair) *'Torch Throw '- (midair) *'Under Arrow '- (midair) - quickly shoots an arrow downwards, right beneath her. (Circle Moves) * Sticky Grenade - - throws a sticky grenade that, when hit, will stay on the opponents body and will explode when is pressed again. * Slice and Dice '- or - holds out her menchete and axe to preform a double attack with them. * '''Zipline '- - similar to Nathan's one. *'''Shotgun- - quickly slices down with her axe *'Sticky Grenade' - (air) *'Slice and Dice' '-' or (air) *'Zipline '- (air) *'Harpoon Gun' - (air) - shoots down with her Harpoon Gun to pull an enemy towards her. (Throws) *'Kick Them Away' - or - kicks them away. *'Launch 'm Up' - - grabs their body and throws them up. *'Dual Down' - - throws them on the ground and shootsa few times. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * Prey Hunter - (Level 1): Shoots a charge shot from her bow, a lot like Radec's, only lasts longer and has 3 arrows, but has a shorter range and can only be moved up and down. * Rope Shooter '''- (Level 2): Hops up onto a rope at the top of the screen and fires 4 shots from an RPG-7 that she can aim. * '''Tomb Raider - (Level 3): A cinematic, lara hangs her opponents tied upside down in a tomb, then blows the tomb up, instantly killing everyone on screen. Taunts *'Hands up!' - Lara grabs two guns throws them in the air (spinning), catches them and puts them back. *'Time to reload' - Lara grabs her pistol and reloads it. *'So cold' - Lara makes a small campfire. Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: *Prematch: *Using Level 1 *Using Level 2 *Using Level 3 *Succesful KO: *Respawn: Intros and Outros Introduction *'Looking for danger' - Looks to left and right with her gun steady. *'Descending '- Descends from a rope. *'Look out for me!' - Runs on stage while shooting. *'Parashute Drop' - Descends down on the stage with a parachute. Winning Screen *'Good done' - Spins her pistol into the air and puts it back. *'I'm the winner' - Blows the hair out of her face and smiles. *'Campfire place' - sits at a campfire. *'Shotlock '- shoots an arrow into the screen Losing Screen *Gets down on both knees and hands. *Lies on her side on the ground. *Sits on the ground. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Alone Costumes British Adventuress The default appearance of Lara Croft. *Brown skin - her clothing from Tomb Raider Underworld. *White skin - her appearance from the first Tomb Raider, and other ones. *Green skin - standard expidition gear of Tomb Raider Legend. TBA Coming Soon when more info is revealed about Tomb Raider. TBA Coming Soon when more info is revealed about Tomb Raider. Minion Captain Conrad Roth Conrad Roth is a minion who is unlocked when reached Rank 8 with Lara. Gallery Category:Blog posts